plugplaytvgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Player Super Joy III
The Power Player Super Joy III consoles (also known as Power Joy 3, Power Games, and XA-76-1E) are a line of unauthorized handheld Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom clones manufactured by NRTRADE that are sold in North America, Brazil, Europe, Asia, and Australia. The system resembles a Nintendo 64 controller and a Sega Genesis controller, along with a light gun and attaches to a TV set. NTSC, PAL and SÉCAM versions are available. They all use a custom "NES-on-a-chip" (NOAC) that is an implementation of the NES's hardware (Custom 6502, PPU, PAPU, etc.). Background The consoles came with 76 built-in games, although marketing frequently claims to have 1,000+ ways of playing them. Most of the included games were originally released for the NES or Famicom, but some have been created by the manufacturer to expand their list of included games. Most of the games have had their title screen graphics removed to save space on the ROM chip, not to mention a company logo removal trick for reduced liability. After this product gained some popularity, the Power Player 3.5, an improved model with more games, was released. A wireless version of Power Games was also released. Legal Issues When Nintendo discovered this product, it began taking strong legal action against importers and sellers of the consoles, and have obtained a temporary injunction against the import and sale of video game systems containing counterfeit versions of Nintendo games. As of Spring 2005, NrTrade quit selling these products, however they still retain stock by other companies. These are still in production in China by Eittek but not massively distributed. On December 16, 2004, the FBI executed search warrants at two kiosks at the Mall of America and also searched storage facilities rented by Yonathan Cohen, 27, an owner of Perfect Deal LLC of Miami, Florida.[1] The consoles, purchased wholesale at $7 to $9 each, sold for $30 to $70 each.[2] After confiscating 1,800 units of Power Player, each containing 76 copyrighted video-game titles belonging primarily to Nintendo or its licensees, Cohen was charged in Minneapolis, Minnesota in January 2005 with federal criminal infringement of copyright for selling Power Player video games at kiosks at the Mall of America and other malls across the nation.[1] In April 2005, Cohen pleaded guilty to selling pirated video games.[2] Nine days after Cohen's guilty plea, 40 FBI agents arrested four Chinese nationals working in an international piracy ring and seized 60,000 pirated Nintendo Power Player consoles in searches in Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan and Maple Shade, New Jersey.[3][4] In November 2005, Cohen was sentenced to five years in federal prison and required to run ads in mall magazines to tell the public how he illegally sold knockoff video games at Mall of America kiosks.[5] Several shopping malls quit selling these products, though the product is still sold by other dealers (e.g. flea markets). Technical Aspects *Some models have a cartridge slot that supports most cartridges designed for the Famicom. *Most have battery pack (4 AAs) not included. *Has AC adapter (DC9V mA350 (Centre Negative). *Has composite and audio outputs. *Is able to run unlicensed NES/Famicom games Unit aspects *Resembles Nintendo 64 controller with cartridge slot for most Famicom games (to play NES 72 pin games an adapter is required) *Comes packaged with controller resembling a Sega Mega Drive 9-pin 6 button controller *Comes packaged with a 9-pin light gun resembling a Makarov PM pistol *Has a joystick that doesn't move, added for visual appeal *Though the Power Player Super Joy's button layout is identical to that of the Nintendo 64 Controller, the buttons have been mapped differently. The C buttons of the N64's controller function as A and B on the Super Joy, the A and B buttons of the N64's controller are Start and Select on the Super Joy, respectively. Finally, the N64 controller's Start button is the Reset button on the Super Joy. *Runs off either 9 volt (negative tip) DC power-adapter or four 1.5 volt (AA-size) batteries List of Built-In Games *On version 3.0 of PPSJ, all these items duplicated themselves circa 1000 times hence the claim to have 76,000 games built in, however version 3.5 has a more honest description and uses the titles once. *Many of the game titles in the system menu are abbreviated, misspelled, use alternate names for the game, or are simply wrong (e.g. Burgertime and Tekken). In this list, an effort has been made to use the proper name for the games, with the PPSJ menu name in parentheses for known differences *This console incorporates menu selection sounds also used in Action 52, much like many other multicarts. *When the system starts up the words "Fun Time" appear flashing on the screen. This may not show up on lcd tv's because the system gives off a weak tv signal and then improves later during gameplay. *In the games list there is a message at the top that also says "Fun Time" but instead says "Fun Time in 1". *There was a version of the PPSJ with 12,000 games instead of 76,000. Built-in games include: *''10-Yard Fight'' *''1942'' *''Aladdin III'' (AKA "Magic Carpet 1001", by NTDEC) *''Antarctic Adventure'' (Listed as "Antarctic") *''Arkanoid'' (Listed as "Arkonoid") *''Balloon Fight'' *''Baseball'' *''Battle City'' (In the game, the title screen says Tank A 1990 or Tank M 1990, and in the game selection menu, it is listed multiple times, as both "Desert Tank" and "Speed Tank") *''Binary Land'' (Listed as "Binary & Land") *''Bird Week'' *''Bomberman'' *''BurgerTime'' *''Lode Runner'' (Listed as "Lode Runner 2") *''Circus Charlie'' (Also listed as "Toy Story" and "Circus Chablie") *''Clay Shoot'' (Listed as "Clay Shooting") was actually part of Duck Hunt. *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Contra'' *''Devil World'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Door Door'' *''Donkey Kong, Jr.'' (Listed incorrectly as "Donkey Kong 2" and "Monkey") *''Donkey Kong, Jr. Math'' (Listed incorrectly as "Calculator") *''Donkey Kong 3'' (Listed incorrectly as "Donkey Kong") *''Duck Hunt'' *''Elevator Action'' *''Excitebike'' *''Exerion'' *''F-1 Race'' *''Field Combat'' (Listed as "COMBAT") *''Formation Z'' *''Front Line'' *''Galaga'' (Listed as "Galaza") *''Golf'' *''Gomoku Narabe'' (Listed as "Chess", "Five Chess" or "Chinese Chess") *''Gyrodine'' *''Raid on Bungeling Bay'' (Listed as "Helicopter" or "Raid on Bay") *''Hogan's Alley'' *''Ice Climber'' *''Joust'' *''Karateka (Listed incorrectly as "Tekken") *''Lunar Ball *''Choujikuu Yousai Macross (Listed as "Macross") *Magic Jewelry'' (Listed incorrectly as Magic Man) *''Mario Bros.'' *''Mappy'' *''Hack of Mappy (Replaces graphics with those from Nuts & Milk, listed incorrectly as "Pacman") *''Mighty Bomb Jack *''Millipede'' *''Ninja Kun'' (Listed incorrectly as "Ninja I") *''Nuts & Milk'' (Listed incorrectly as "Milk & Nuts") *''Brush Roller'' (Listed as "Brush Roll" and "Painter") *''Paperboy'' *''Pinball'' *''Pacman'' *''Pooyan'' *''Popeye'' *''Road Fighter'' *''Slalom'' *''Sky Destroyer'' *''Space Invaders'' (Listed as "Space ET") *''Spartan X'' (Listed as "Spartanx," more commonly known as "Kung Fu") *''Sqoon'' *''Star Force'' *''Star Gate'' *''Super Arabian'' (Listed as "Arabian") *''Super Dynamix'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Soccer'' (Listed as "Soccer Heroes") *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (Listed incorrectly as "WWF") *''Tennis'' *''Tetris: The Soviet Mind Game'' (Tengen) (as "Tetris 2") *''Twinbee'' *''Urban Champion'' *''Warpman'' (Listed incorrectly as "BurgerTime") *''Wild Gunman'' *''World Soccer'' *''Yie Ar Kung-Fu'' (Listed incorrectly as "King of Fighter") References Article where most of the info came from Category:Famiclones